leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
魔腾/游戏技巧
技能使用 * allows to jungle well. Attack speed runes and his work well with jungling, additionally making to occur more often due to cooldown going down with every autoattack landed. *Using is an effective way to chase or escape an enemy. *Be sure to hit your target with when you are ganking, it is vital in closing the distance and staying on your target. *Stealthed champions hit by will leave a trail, allowing you to momentarily observe their movements despite their invisibility. * can be a good tool when attacking turrets. A well aimed may not only damage oncoming minions, but also gives you the benefits of a Dusk Trail, allowing you to do more damage to the turret. However, this tactic should be used with caution if an enemy champion is nearby, as hitting an enemy champion with will cause the turret's priority to change to you. * has great synergy with . You can either use the fear to ensure landing or vice versa. *Enemy champions closing on you might not see in time. Use this to your advantage. *Using as an excellent tool to fend against two, it gives great surviving capabilities. *Save your if you don't require it. It can be essential for surviving ganks or ganking others. ** A well timed can turn fights in your favor. Time it to avoid high damage abilities such as or hard CC. *Early and mid game, is a great way to pounce on an overextended opponent for an easy kill. Late game it becomes a useful dash during teamfights ensuring that nobody escapes with low health. **Even if you aren't near the fight, don't be afraid to use your to confuse and separate the other team. **Using it during a teamfight in the jungle is extra powerful because the enemies outside of brush completely lose sight inside of it due to a lack of shared sight. It can cause them to unknowingly split up in the confusion. * becomes more powerful with more map vision. His does not reveal the enemy champions, so you must have vision of them in order to dash to them. Because of this getting and placing them around the map is highly recommended. * can only target enemies in the radius of and with sight. For this reason, synergizes well as it gives sight to all enemies, even invisible champions and ones in brush, allowing to be able to hit a target in the fog of war. **For this reason, also synergizes with . As it detects a nearby low health champion, Allowing to use his and dash to the target. 物品使用 * Stacking attack damage benefits greatly. ** As his , and scale of attack damage quite well, building AD can give him a good burst when he hits all of his abilities on one target * As with most DPS champions, has great synergy with because of the armor penetration, cooldown reduction, and most notably the attack speed and movement speed active. * Combining a with his will allow to ignore two enemy abilities, greatly increasing his survivability. ** Be aware that activating while is up will cause both shields to pop when hit by an ability. * A is a powerful item on a jungling . Building it early allows for extra life steal, which can help stay on a target longer and secure a gank, as well as the bonus ward effect. Since junglers should be assisting with wards anyways, it easily ends up paying for itself by mid-game if used consistently. * can certainly use on-hit effects like , but does not necessarily require them. They can be very useful on him, though. * players should limit their choice of boots to a small range: or with emphasis on due to his squishy nature. * Getting attack speed items can give enormous attack speed advantage over other champions since he naturally gains 40% attack speed due to the passive from when fully upgraded. * provides a wide variety of stats, nearly all of which are quite useful to (with ability power being the least useful, though not entirely useless as has a 1.0 ability power ratio). * In 5v5, If you think you are being targeted more often, it is best to build tanky items for survivability as can be very squishy. ** and are examples of items that benefit Nocturne's damage output and survivability. Gameplay *While powerful in utility, is lacking in stats. Early survivability items can boost his gameplay noticeably. * is a great backdoorer. When a turret is low use your ultimate and secretly push it. ** It is likely that prepared enemies are quickly getting an to counter wards or to scout for . Prepare to counter them fast and properly as soon as possible. Getting your own Oracle's Elixir to counter their wards is an effective way to keep opponents unaware of your location and create optimal ganking opportunities. ** It's also advised to maintain good map control and counter enemy map control so you can more effectively surprise enemies with low Health when available. *Enemies immediately prepare for being attacked as soon as clouds the screen. Use this to your advantage before reacting too hectic. *Having at least one on your team is a great way for you to aim champion enemies with . * features Carry and Assassin skill sets. Therefore, grabbing some Attack Damage is recommended. * can jungle because of . Depending on Runes, a has the choice of starting with a / and ( runes) or , 5x and( runes). Jungling * Starting items: , x5 OR * Skill progression: → → → → → * Jungling order: Wolves → Blue Golem (Smite) → Wraiths → Wolves → Small Golems → Wraiths → Fountain → Red Lizard (Smite) → Gank *Advanced Alt Route: Enemy Wraiths (Smite, leave 1 mini wraith) → Wolves → Wraiths → Mini Golems (Smite) → Recall ( and or ) → Blue Golem (Smite) → gank or continue jungling *Alternate route: Blue golem (smite) → Gank → wolves → wraiths → Red golem (smite) → mini golems →wolves → gank again *Advanced Counter Jungling Route: Wraiths (DPS from team) → Red Lizard (Smite, DPS and Leash from team) → Wolves → Blue Golem → Gank Enemy Red Lizard 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 *Although lane dominance is great because of his and , He is very squishy early game. Putting an aggresive pressure on him will make him underleveled or underfarmed. **Keep in mind however that he is resilient to zoning because of the spell shield from his . *Try to juke to avoid because this will increase movement speed if it hits you. *Breaking leash can be critical to your survival. **Keep in mind that means he can initiate his fights/ganks without worrying about a Veil blocking his or if he does initiate with . *If is being used, save your crowd control abilities for after it expires - or if you want to crowd control him faster, pop it with another ability. *Always remember, cannot target you with his ult if he can't see you. If you lose your vision, due to the effects of , try quickly hiding in the brush or stealthing to prevent his dash to you. Another alternative is to use Quicksilver Sash or Cleanse, which will remove the sight debuff while his ultimate is active. **Also, while under the effects of , you and your teammates can still see each others' map pings. *Try to stay close with your allies when uses his so you and your allies are prepared to fight him. *Never overextend when chasing . If you are also low on health and is attacked by turret, he will activate his and dash to you. This can result in your death. *If you are playing as and the enemy team also has a , using immediately as the opposing Nocturne does effectively makes his dash impossible, unless he is right on top of his target. Keep in mind that this tactic clearly costs you a chance to use your ult, but timing this technique can save a player near death. Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies